


A Date to Remember

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby Singer, Banter, Barbecue, Bickering, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Brothers, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Gen, Neil Diamond songs, Singer Salvage Yard (Supernatural), Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Sam and Dean drive to Bobby’s for a BBQ and start arguing about who’s the coolest among the famous people who share their birthdays, which carries on at the BBQ.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	A Date to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennytork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/gifts).



> Written for the spn_bigpretzel 2020 Spring Fic Exchange on Live Journal.  
> Written for: jenny tork
> 
> Prompt: I combined two fun prompts - 'BBQ at Bobby's' and 'Curious, the brothers look up famous people who share their birthdays. This turns into prime teasing fodder.'
> 
> A/N: The timeline here's a bit sketchy, I'm not sure if all the characters ever crossed paths but I included them for Bobby! Thanks to the lovely dizzojay for her wonderful art and beta work.

“Have you packed the present? And the food?” Sam asked.

“Yes, mom, and I’ve changed my underwear today. Can we go now?” Dean snarked.

They were silent for the first half hour, just the sound of the Impala’s engine purring and Sam’s fingers typing on his keyboard.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam said, almost startling him. “Guess who Bobby shares his birthday with?”

“No, we are not going down that road again.” Dean growled.

“Just because you don’t have any cool…”

“John-fucking-Belushi!” Dean cut in. “He’s the coolest dude ever.”

“There’s also one of the original munchkins,” Sam teased.

“And the guy who plays Shaggy.” Dean countered.

“Neil Diamond.”

“Nothing wrong with Neil,” Dean insisted.

“Really?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “Forever in Blue Jeans?”

“Okay, that wasn’t his best moment, but ‘Sweet Caroline’, duh duh duh…”

“Oh God, please don’t sing…” Sam begged.

“Good times never been so good, I feel inclined to believe they never would.” Dean sang as loud and offkey as he could. “You asked for that.”

“You realise this is exactly the same argument we had last time?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, ‘cause we spend too much freaking time together,” Dean growled.

“You’re still jealous that I share my birthday with The Rock. And Catherine the Great. And Dr Spock.”

“But it’s not even the real Dr Spock you share it with, it’s some friggin’ baby doctor!”

“Anyway, Bobby shares his with George Hamilton,” Sam informed Dean.

“Old mahogany face himself! He was so great in that Dracula spoof,” Dean grinned.

“He was fangtastic!” Sam replied.

“Oh my God, that was painful. Leave the jokes to me, Sam.”

“Okay - unless we’re on a stake out.”

“Stop right now or I’ll shave your head next time you fall asleep.”

“Fine,” Sam huffed, then went back on topic. “Also, Cecil B De Mille.”

“That fits, ‘cause Bobby’s an old, classic, epic!” Dean grinned.

“And Schrodinger.”

“Huh, the bastard that liked to torture cats.”

“I’m surprised you know who he is,” Sam teased.

“Sam, I’m not a total philistine,” Dean pouted.

“And William Goldman…”

“Now you’re talking! 'Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid'! 'The Princess Bride'! He’s awesome!”

“And people think I’m the geek,” Sam grinned.

“Nothing wrong with appreciating great movies, Samuel.”

“I’m going to ignore that. Although I don’t know why you feel the need to call me that when you’re being all superior.”

“I’m always your superior.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

Dean turned his cassette player on with a smirk. Sam was soon dozing, head leaning against the window, mouth slightly open. Dean really wished he had a spoon.

When they arrived at Singer’s Salvage Yard, they were surprised to see tables and chairs in front of the house, and several people already milling around. There was a table laid out with food next to the BBQ and the aroma of char-grilled meat made Dean’s stomach rumble.

As they climbed out of the Impala, Bobby walked over to greet them.

“Hey there, boys,” Bobby’s voice was gruff, as usual, but his eyes smiled, also as usual.

“Happy Birthday, Bobby,” Sam and Dean said in unison.

Bobby scowled, looking uncomfortable.

“I can’t recall you ever having a birthday party before.” Dean said.

“It ain’t a friggin’ party, ya idjit. It’s just a BBQ.” Bobby grumbled.

“Don’t be such a grump, Uncle Bobby!” Jo appeared and put her slender arm around Bobby’s waist, pulling him in to kiss his cheek.

“So, you’re behind it all, eh?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Of course.” Jo grinned. “Me and mom wanted to thank Bobby for saving us from those fuckin’ ghouls and…”

“Joanna Beth Harvelle, you watch your language!” Ellen appeared from the house, just in time to reprimand her daughter.

“Sorry, Mom!” Jo replied, not looking sorry at all.

Ellen immediately walked over to pull each of the Winchesters into a bone crushing hug.

“It’s so good to see you boys,” she smiled, then looked critically at Sam. “You developed an allergy to having your hair cut?”

Sam felt his hair self-consciously. “No…I…”

“Leave him be, mom, he looks good,” Jo cut in, saving Sam some embarrassment until Dean added,

“Yeah, he does. In fact, I’ve taken to calling him Samantha.”

Sam punched Dean hard on his arm and Dean yowled, making them all laugh.

“Hope that wasn’t your drinkin’ arm, kid,” Bobby sympathised.

“S’okay, I’m ambidextrous when it comes to drinking.” Dean scowled at Sam, rubbing his arm.

“Come on over an’ grab some drinks. You already know Rufus an’ Ash,” Bobby shepherded them across the yard. “This string bean is Garth.” Bobby pointed to a tall, thin guy with a large nose, huge eyes, and a big smile. “An’ this is Sheriff Jody Mills.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose. “A sheriff, huh?”

“It’s okay, Mr Wesson, I’m off duty,” Jody stood up and shook his hand.

“Good to know. Please call me Dean, and this is my brother, Sam,” Dean replied, pleased that Bobby had given her their latest alias.

“Heard a lot about you two,” Jody shook Sam’s hand, “please, call me Jody.”

“Me too, I mean I’ve heard a lot about you, not that my name’s Jody!” Garth chuckled, as he joined them.

“Hey there, Garth,” Sam held out his hand, but Garth bypassed it and went straight in for a hug, his long arms wrapping around Sam’s waist. Sam patted his back awkwardly.

“Yep, he’s a hugger,” Bobby drawled wryly.

“D’you want another one, Bobby?” Garth asked with a grin.

“Nah, I’m sure Dean’s next.” Bobby replied, sidestepping to allow Garth full access to Dean.

“I’m not…” Dean started to protest but Garth ignored him, enveloping him in his long, skinny arms.

“Pleased to meet you,” Garth said when he released Dean.

“Yeah, I kinda got that!” Dean grumbled.

“We’ve got some more burgers and beer in the car,” Sam said, glancing at Bobby.

“And a present for the birthday boy!” Dean teased.

“Idjit,” Bobby scowled, but he took Sam’s hint and accompanied them back to the Impala. Bobby explained that Garth was a hunter, but Sheriff Mills didn’t know about the life. As far as she was concerned, Sam and Dean were Private Detectives, as was Garth. Bobby had fixed her car up a few times and she’d turned a blind eye to his occasional drink-driving. “So, mind what comes outta your mouths, especially you,” he warned Dean.

“As if I’d ever say the wrong thing!” Dean looked offended, but then smiled as he handed Bobby his gift. “Here you go, it’s just a little something.”

“Johnny Walker Blue, eh?” Bobby whistled, “I’m gonna keep this away from Rufus and his grabby hands. When did you boys rob a bank?”

“We ain’t taken up a life of crime – yet. We got rid of a poltergeist for a grateful liquor store owner,” Dean explained, “and we thought of you.”

“I’m touched.” Bobby deadpanned, “but I still ain’t sharing,” but he grinned at them and patted them on the back, “thanks for coming, boys.”

“We wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Sam smiled.

“Damn straight, I can’t wait to see you blowin’ out your candles,” Dean added.

“I’ll be blowin’ out something of yours with my shotgun if you ain’t careful,” Bobby grumbled, then stomped off to the house to hide his present.

“Ah, he loves us really,” Dean laughed.

“He loves me, not so sure about you,” Sam retorted with a grin.

Later, after Dean had eaten enough meat to give a heart surgeon high blood pressure, and Sam had eaten enough salad to be banned from sitting in Dean’s Baby for at least a month, they were all sat in a circle, sipping beers and chatting. Ash had rigged up a cassette player and Kenny Rogers was singing his heart out, about sad men and wicked women, in the background.

“You and Jo are hunting together, then?” Sam asked Ellen, as Dean and Jo flirted with each other.

“Yeah, I figured she was gonna do it anyway, so I might as well keep her safe,” Ellen sighed, “except I’m no more of a hunter than she is. It was dumb luck we called Bobby for intel about ghouls and he showed up. He saved our asses and I can’t ever repay him.”

“Has it put Jo off at all?”

“Nah, would it have put either of you boys off at her age?”

“It might have put me off, but Dean, never.”

“Speaking of Dean and age…” Ellen looked across to Dean and Jo. “Dean, remember that little chat we had a while back about my daughter?”

“Mom!” Jo whined, looking mortified.

Dean’s face went completely white and he stuttered. “N-no, ma’am, n-not at all,”

Ellen burst out laughing. “Oh boy, that was priceless! I know you’d never disrespect Jo, and I also know that I’ve told you to call me Ellen.”

“Yes, ma’am, I mean, Ellen,” Dean replied, blushing now. Sam couldn’t stop laughing; he’d never seen Dean so flustered. Actually, he had a couple of times, but it was only Ellen Harvelle and Missouri Mosley who had that effect on him; might be because they were the only women they’d ever met who hadn’t fallen for Dean’s charms immediately . “Shut up, Sam!” Dean hissed.

The whole group were now laughing, and Garth seemed to take pity on Dean. “Hey, Sam was tellin’ me earlier that Bobby here shares his birthday with Cecil B DeMille, how cool is that?”

“Cecil who?” Jo asked.

“God, I feel so old,” Rufus grumbled, “I’m gonna get some more beers.”

“Hey, Rufus, who’s older, you or Bobby?” Dean asked.

“Dumb question, boy,” Rufus growled, “do I look as old as Methuselah here?”

“We’re the same feckin’ age,” Bobby retorted, “you just use all that girly moisturising crap.”

“Some of us like to look our best,” Rufus called as he walked away towards the house, “now where did you hide that bottle of Blue?”

Bobby moved out of his chair and ran past Rufus like a man twenty years younger.

“You ain’t putting your hands on my Blue,” Bobby yelled.

“Just wanna put my lips on it,” Rufus countered.

“That sounds vaguely dirty,” Dean sniggered, and Jody joined in.

“Don’t let them hear you say that,” she laughed, “an’ it’s kinda disturbing - I’ve only met Rufus today but those two fight like an old married couple.”

“They were on the road a long time, makes the best of us bicker,” Sam said.

“Yeah, only Sam can make an argument out of ‘which famous person shares your birthday’.” Dean added.

“You’re the one who made it into an argument, I was just saying who Bobby’s were.” Sam retorted.

“Who else? Anyone I may have actually heard of?” Jo asked.

“Schrodinger.” Sam and Dean said together.

“Ew, dead cat dude,” Jo grimaced. “How did you end up arguing about that?”

“Not about that, about our birthday twins,” Sam explained, “because mine are way cooler…”

“Not this again!” Dean rolled his eyes. “Belushi trumps The Rock any day.”

“He wouldn’t win in a fight,” Garth supplied.

“He’d win in an eating contest, though,” Jody joined in.

“And he’d win a drinking challenge,” Ellen nodded, “no one could out-drink John Belushi.”

“There you go!” Dean beamed proudly.

“Catherine the Great trumps Neil Diamond,” Sam argued.

“Hmm, they are a bit too different…” Garth began to say.

“If you were a decent host, you’d share,” Rufus was yelling at Bobby as they walked back with armfuls of beer bottles.

“If you were a decent guest, you’d never expect me to share, an’ you wouldn’t go snoopin’ around your hosts house for it!” Bobby yelled back.

“Yep, old married couple!” Jody whispered at Dean, who laughed too loud.

“What’s so funny?” Rufus snapped at him.

“We were all laughin’ at Dean and Sam’s stupid argument…” Garth seemed on a mission to save Dean’s bacon. “Dean thinks the guy who voiced Shaggy is cooler than The Rock…”

“Do you need your bumps felt, boy?” Bobby laughed as he handed out beers before sitting down, and Rufus did the same. “Mind you, you did love watching Scooby an’ the gang when you were a kid.”

“He still does,” Sam grinned, “that and Dr Sexy.”

“Shut it, Samantha,” Dean hissed at him.

“So who’s the coolest outta Catherine the Great and Neil Diamond?” Jody asked, “I mean, I’m all for powerful women but I kinda love Neil’s gravelly voice.”

“He’s so sexy,” Ellen agreed, and they waxed lyrical together for a while about how great he looked in the ‘Jazz Singer’ and their favorite song. Ellen’s was ‘I Am I Said’ while Jody’s was ‘Hello Again.’

“I liked his duet with Barbra Streisand, ‘You Don’t Bring Me Flowers’,” Ash added, and they all looked amazed at him.

“Dude, I thought you were a classic rock guy, you know, with the mullet and the t-shirts,” Dean said.

“Oh yeah, I am, but I like all kinds of music, from country to hard rock. In fact, I might have a Neil Diamond tape in my van…” Ash got up to head over to his van.

“Okay, next up,” Garth said, “Dr Spock or one of the actors who played a Munchkin.”

“Dr Spock of course,” Jo grinned, “I love Star Trek!”

“Not the cool Dr Spock,” Dean explained, “some baby doctor.”

“He wasn’t some baby doctor, Dean,” Ellen replied, “he wrote one of the best books on childcare ever, and helped countless parents, including me.”

“And me,” Jody added, a little sadly.

“I still say Spock is cooler. I mean, he can do the Vulcan mind meld,” Dean said.

“And that cool thing he does to knock people out,” Jo grinned as she and Dean did the Vulcan V-sign to each other.

“I can’t believe you’re comparing a fictional character to an actual doctor who has helped people with his work for years,” Rufus shook his head.

“Okay, let’s decide this by who would you wanna be stuck in a lift with?” Dean suggested.

“Hmm, let me see, who’d be in a lift - a fictional character or a real person?” Rufus scorned.

“Here we go, ‘Best of Neil Diamond’,” Ash returned triumphantly.

As the day drew to a close, the merry revellers sang Neil Diamond songs, with Ash and Jody doing a splendid version of ‘You Don’t Bring Me Flowers’ and Dean singing ‘Sweet Caroline’ loudly into Sam’s ear. Rufus surprised everyone by singing along to ‘Brother Love’s Travellin’ Salvation Show’ as it was the closest thing to the gospel songs he was raised on in church.

Bobby was pleasantly drunk and didn’t even mind when Jo produced a large birthday cake complete with several candles, which he grumbled about blowing out but did so, anyway.

Jody was the only one who wasn’t staying overnight, and her husband came to collect her just after midnight. Ash and Garth were sleeping in the back of Ash’s van, Rufus on Bobby’s couch and the boys gave up their old room to Jo and Ellen, which left them the Impala.

“It’s a warm night, I think I’ll avoid your fermented lettuce gas and sleep on the porch,” Dean yawned, grabbing his sleeping bag from the trunk.

“If I tell you who’d I’d rather be stuck in a lift with, can I join you?”

“Sure,” Dean sighed.

“Dr Spock, as in the Star Trek one.” Sam admitted. “I think I know more about space travel than childcare.”

“Good choice, Sam.” Dean agreed.


End file.
